


Double Date With Ryan and Kelly

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [48]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Banter, Double Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: "I will not be going on a double date with you and two imbeciles Jim"
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute, Ryan Howard/Kelly Kapoor
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Double Date With Ryan and Kelly

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm still working on the Scranton Strangler story, but I wanted to do this cute little one shot. Hope you guys enjoy

"No" Dwight clearly stated, barely looking up from his files.

"Dwight, please" Jim begged, massaging his temples as he looked at his boyfriend. 

Dwight sighed and finally looked at Jim. "I will not be going on a double date with you and two imbeciles Jim" Dwight indefinitely stated.

"Dwight, please for me" Jim pleaded again, giving Dwight, puppy dog eyes. 

"Puppy dog eyes will not work on me James" Dwight said, giving his boyfriend a glare. 

Jim rolled his eyes and sighed. "Why do you want me to go so bad anyway?" Dwight asked, turning his chair to look at Jim. 

"I promised Kelly and she finally caught me when I had no excuse for why I couldn't go on a double date with her and Ryan" Jim told him, letting out a defeated sigh. 

Dwight glared up at the ceiling before sighing. "Fine, I'll go" Dwight said, doing his best to not smile at the relived expression on Jim's face. 

"Dwight I love you and I will never make you do anything for me again" Jim promised, smiling brightly at his boyfriend. 

Dwight rolled his eyes, "yeah right" he said, but a pleased look was on his face when he saw Jim looking at him with such a happy expression. 

Dwight scratched at his neck, the sweater Jim had bought for him was constricting his breathing and movements. 

"Dwight, you look great, stop fussing" Jim said, placing his hand on the small of Dwight's back as they walked into the restaurant. 

Dwight wriggled around one more time before stopping his fussing. If he got attacked tonight and couldn't fend for him and Jim, he would be blaming the other man for making him wear the sweater. 

Jim opened the door for Dwight, bowing dramatically to his boyfriend. "Jim" Dwight scolded, a light blush covering his cheeks as he glared at Jim. 

Jim smirked to Dwight, hooking their hands together as they walked to where Kelly was sitting and enthusiastically waving. 

"Jim!" Kelly said excitedly, jumping out of her chair to hug Jim. "Kelly" Jim replied, giving her an awkward tap on her back. 

Ryan remained seated, looking almost as displeasured as Dwight did. 

"Have you had the appetizers at this place? They are so good. Ryan loves them" Kelly began to talk, preventing anyone else from saying anything. 

Ryan had his eyes trained on the exit as Kelly force fed him, Dwight kept sighing and looking at his watch, and Jim was just trying to keep up with his nods and smiles so that Kelly didn't think he wasn't paying attention to her. 

As dinner began, Kelly became focused on Ryan, leaving Jim and Dwight to eat their food and give each other fleeting looks. 

"I'm so sorry" Jim whispered to Dwight, gently touching Dwight's hand. "We're never doing this again" Dwight said, squeezing Jim's hand back. 

His expression would be viewed as annoyed to any oncoming person, but Jim noticed the light fondness in Dwight's eyes. 

Jim put his head down on Dwight's shoulder and Dwight pressed a small kiss on the top of his head. 

"Oh my god that is literally so adorable" Kelly squealed, confirming with Ryan, that Dwight and Jim were just the cutest together. 

Jim gave a sheepish smile, pushing himself off of Dwight's shoulder in hopes that Kelly would stop talking about how cute they were. 

Dwight held a neutral expression on his face, his jaw slightly clenching as Kelly continued to talk. 

He couldn't help himself from stopping her and ending this night by saying "I can feel that Mose had a nightmare so Jim and I really must be going." 

Jim gave an impressed look to Dwight. He knew that Kelly thought Dwight was crazy and Dwight was using that to get them out of this long night. God he loved this man. 

"Aw no really Jim" Kelly said with a disappointed pout, but let them go. 

"I love you, you lying bastard" Jim said with a grin, pulling Dwight in by the arm and kissing him. Dwight laughed against Jim's lips, his eyes fluttering shut as Jim kissed him and put all of his adoration into the kiss. 

"I had to get out of there" Dwight said, slightly out of breath as he pulled back and looked into Jim's face. 

Jim looked at Dwight with so much pride, his grin not leaving his face as he kissed Dwight and stole kisses from him as they walked to their car. 

"I think I can feel my cousin having a nightmare too" Ryan attempted to get out of this now single date. 

"Oh Ryan, you're so funny" Kelly said, ignoring the desperate look on Ryan's face.


End file.
